Liam Yoshio
Liam Yoshio is an Australian e-wrestler currently working for the Wrestling Revolution Federation as their WRF World Heavyweight Champion. Professional Wrestling Career The Introduction to Wrestling Wrestling in Australia The Short Lived Natural Carnage Wrestling Starting Up Controversial Ending Wrestling Revolution Federation Starting Up And Winning The Gold After spending a few months in the independent scene, Liam Yoshio was eventually signed an exclusive contract to the WRF on December 31. The rules of this contract is that the only televised shows Yoshio could wrestle on had to be broadcasted by the WRF. After two weeks of hype, Yoshio finally made his debut on January 15 at WRF pay-per-view Insurrection, where he faced Pain Addict in a winning effort. Yoshio continued to face WRF wrestlers and jobbers in squash matches until he was entered in a tournament for the currently vacanted WRF World Heavyweight Championship. Yoshio defeated Jason Deacon where he would go on and also defeat semi-finalist Death Strike, this gave Yoshio the chance to face fellow finalist, Eric Desalve, at Capital Combat for the WRF World Heavyweight Championship. Yoshio and Desalve fought to a no contest on February 25th, thus the world title remained vacant. The next week on Evolution, Desalve and Yoshio fought again for the title, but this title Yoshio was able to pick up the victory after interference by Thomas Kilik to win the WRF World Heavyweight Championship. From that night onwards, Liam Yoshio was boosted straight up to a full-time main event wrestler. Feuding with Eric Desalve The feud between Liam Yoshio and Eric Desalve is probably the biggest feud of 2007. After they had their first two encounters over the WRF Championship, the next time they faced off was in a triple threat match one month later at Meltdown, March 25. It is noted that Thomas Kilik was also apart of this match, Yoshio retained his title after pinning Desalve. The feud continued when the WRF took a trip to Iraq to put on a show for the troops. Yoshio defended his title on May 27, at a pay-per-view named Ground Zero. Desalve gave Yoshio his first defeat after he made Yoshio pass out using his dungeon sleeper submission hold. Yoshio cashed his rematch clause in only a few weeks later, June 24 at Wrestle War they had their final one on one match. They faced off in a Three Stages of Hell match, a 2 out of 3 falls match but with gimmick matches instead. Yoshio then went on to defeat Desalve to re-capute the world title. Though their feud had ended, Desalve and Yoshio were both involved in a four way elimination match for the world title. Desalve was eliminated first from the match, where Yoshio, went on to win the match and retain his title. Feuding with Thomas Kilik Feuding with Jason Deacon Wrestling Facts *'Finishing and signature moves' **Lethal Injection'' (Brainbuster DDT) **''Lights Out'' (High impact low angle diving spear) **''Australian Death Lock'' (Cobra clutch backbreaker or full nelson into double knee backbreaker) **''Impact Bomb'' (Reverse thrown death valley driver) - 2006 **Boxing combinations **Swinging side slam **Crucifix Bomb **Tigerbomb backbreaker **STO **Sidewalk slam backbreaker **Argentine Backbreaker rack **Powerslam **Spike piledriver **Powerbomb shoulderbreaker **Sitout spinebuster **Double-arm chokebomb **Top rope spinning reverse elbow **Top rope leg drop **Sharpshooter **Bow and arrow submission Championships and Accomplishments WRF World Heavyweight Championship (2 times, current) NCW Primetime Championship (2 times, last champion)